epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jasza676
Welcome on my talk page stranger! If you are looking for any help and information about Kupo Games' creations or content of this wiki just leave me a message down below and I will try to help you. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Adventure Story page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fantasylover103 (talk) 18:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Edit Suggestions Hi there! In response to your question, I think that you could help out by finding the stats and item requirements of the equipment in EBF3 and EBF4. Either that, or maybe help me out by figuring out what's in the chests in the various games... I know that's a lot, and I'm not asking you to do it all. I'm just hoping that you'll keep those things in mind as you play/replay the EBF games, so you can add them to the wiki and/or tell me so I can add them to the wiki. Thanks for your concern. I look forward to working with you on this fine wiki SliverEmperor (talk) 00:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC)! Adventure Story Final Boss Hi! I have to respond to your question about [[User blog:SliverEmperor/Adventure Story Bosses|the final boss of Adventure Story]] here, since the blog won't let me reply to your post for some odd reason. To be honest, I have no idea what to call the final boss - it's obviously a tank being piloted by Lance, but what to call the dang thing is unclear. So far, here's my thoughts on what we might be able to do (in no particular order): #We keep the Adventure Story section on the Lance (boss) page, since Lance's role in EBF2's boss fight is kind of minor. #We make a separate page titled "Lance (Adventure Story)", which details Lance's appearance in that specific game (including mention of his role in the plot and his appearance in the first boss battle). #We do Option #2, but focus entirely on the boss battle with Lance's Tank. #We do Option #3, but rename the article something more specific, like "Tank (boss)", "Lance's Tank (Adventure Story)", or just "Lance's Tank". #We figure out how to contact Matt Roszak and ask him for an official name for Lance's Tank. I dunno if this helps at all, but it's all I've got right now. SliverEmperor (talk) 22:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I guess the best option would be the first one aka post it on "Lance (boss)" page.So the page would have category Epic Battle Fantasy 2 describing Lance as Valkyrie Tank's helper and category Adventure Story describing his battle on last stage (and maybe a line mentioning the Bush Battle with proper link). Jasza676 (talk) 22:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Skill Bonuses Thanks for the input for making the new Skill Bonuses page! It looks like EBF2 is really incomplete. Flypack (talk) 23:10, August 25, 2014 (UTC) About the 'experiment' I'm trying to explore ways to redo the weapon template to look cooler. It was based on the format in the game, so it ended up looking quite nice, but also somewhat impractical in my opinion. The plsn was to replace some text with icons, try to squeeze crafting somewhere and refining. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 16:21, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :The first working demo is complete, tell me your opinion. I still haven't added the icons (they aren't converted from flash to image yet) 'sad face' Insert Your Name Here (talk) 06:59, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Categorizing images Thank you for your interest in helping me. The next batch will focus on character skills, so be ready. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 11:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Enemy Page Organization Alright, this is highly inefficient, but since the chat refuses to work for me, I'm going to just post my idea here. I think that each enemy in the EBF series should have their own page, but we should also keep the "families" as overview/disambiguation pages. Here's an example, based on the (rather cluttered) Monolith page. We'd keep "Monoliths" as a reference page, with explanations of the family's role in the series (top-tier enemies in EBF3, downgraded slightly in EBF4) and links to the pages of the individual species (Viking Monolith, Ancient Monolith, etc.) And then the individual species' pages would go into detail about each Monolith type; where they appear, what attacks they use, resistances/weaknesses, etc. Does that sort of make sense, or am I just nuts? SliverEmperor (talk) 18:53, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Skill Template Thank you for creating that Mighty Oak page, it reminded me on how badly we needed a skill page. Currently, I've created a skill template, which has a demo on my test page. You may want to check it out. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 04:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Review I've looked at the sample page. Here is my impression: 1. The appearance section and foe template looks fine by me, no questions asked. 2. We still need to write an overview of the foe. I'm now convinced that listing attacks is a viable option, but it won't give you a good idea on how the foe fares offensively and defensively. The Attack section itself is OK. 3. The Strategy section is quite good. Splitting equipment recommendation and battle into 2 parts is a smart thing, and I wish I could have done that. However, I could still make it better by creating a template that will list the character's gears as icons. 4. I made my point that we need to split the foe pages and summon pages, and this still stands. A skill is not an enemy, and listing a spell in an enemy page is a stupid thing to do. 5. We're missing medal information. I'll do it later. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 23:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Communication, procrastination and other things *It's becoming an apparent fact that you guys are bad at communication. All of you refused to use the talk page to speak, instead relied on chat conversation that happened once every week. I strongly urged you to try to use the talk page more often, and I suggest that you turn on the Message Wall feature in the Wiki Features part. *Your habit of procrastinating is bad. You promised to redo the templates and the foe pages a few weeks ago, and still when I called you out, you refused to act. Since you're the one with the authority here, this is dangerous. You need to act soon because if you refuse to redo the template within 3 days, I'll assume that you agreed with the current situation, and will not allow you to further change it. Reply to this message with the Talk Page. Do not use chat. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 03:50, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :*It is not that I refused to use talk pages, I just tried to use the chat more often as it enables more active way of conversation, instead of single message-answer talk page which may often leave many understatements. "All of you" means 2 people (Me and Silver)... our humble four-man editor base :) it wasn't really once a week, more like ~2-3 days, which I would consider a success in comparison to any previous communication, and taking in count kinda big time-zone differences. Oh, Message Walls, completely forgot there is such option, thanks for reminding, turning this on now. :*I know, and I am consistently working on myself, it also sometimes happens that I don't have much time for editing for few days as other stuff take it (like last few days for example, though I always check the wiki daily to check if anything didn't go wrong). Don't extend 2 (at max 3) weeks to few weeks :(. While I did not do everything immediately, we managed to set-up most things about how will certain stuff look etc. so that wasn't a wasted time. What did I refused? If you are talking about our yesterday conversation then I said I would do that in a day (and most is ready now). Jasza676 (talk) 21:13, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Love and Peace